Overdue
by x.Broken. .Hallelujah.x
Summary: A beaten Sasuke turns up at the gates of Konoha, injured to the point of a coma. Sakura nurses him back to health. Now he wants to leave? How will she stop him? /Sasusaku/ Suck at summaries. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The constant drum of pale red shoes that a flustered nurse was wearing echoed down the hallway as she ran into an adjacent room, but it was more of a garbled drone to Sasuke's ears. It was nearly audible over the steady beep of the heart monitor that was propped up on a cherry oak dresser and measured his heart at a steady beep.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Although none of these were very visible through the white light and stars that shone across the inside of his eyelids. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or what was happening, not a clue. All he knew is he was lost an endless world, spiraling down a bright shinning light, his emotions mixed in a tight little ball, his entire soul pulled together, just waiting to explode.

_Am I dead? Is this what dieing feels like?_

The thought lingered in his mind, realizing every fabric of his reality as it was all around him and then he hurtled down from the endless light at what seemed a blinding speed until darkness hit his body head on.

_Breathe._

His eyes shot open, every muscle in his body contracting as he tried to shoot up in what seemed like a bed of silk under his fingers. They splayed out feeling the softness of the hospital bed. His vision, somewhat blurry, could make out the blueish walls and the long, flowing, white curtains. Every part of his mind ached with a familiar sensation, but he couldn't put a word to it, he couldn't think.

As slowly as his eyes opened they slid closed and once again he fell into the bright dreamland..

* * *

_Creek._

The door emitted a groan in response as it flung slowly on its hinges. It was near midday now and the sun hung low over Konoha, and Sakura was just nearing her shift. She brushed her shoulder length bubblegum colored hair out her face.

She peered into the room to check on her last patient. His face was so calm and peaceful that it was almost impossible to tell that he was injured. His raven bangs framed his face and gave him almost a heavenly glow.

She approached the edge of the bed, and gently lifted her hand carefully and grasped the metal clipboard that hung over the side of the bed. She read it again, as she had almost a hundred times.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Former Konoha shinobi._

_Brought in with head trauma and a massive puncture wound to the stomach. Bleeding eradicated. Slipping in and out a coma. unresponsive to light and pain. Periods of consciousness only last a couple of seconds. Brainwaves are normal. _

_Doctor assigned: Haruno Sakura. _

She sucked in a shaky breath, trying to choke back her sobs as her entire body racked with shivers of relief.

_He is back._

_

* * *

_

**Author note: My first Fanfic.. Yeah I know it sucks and isn't very descriptive. I am hoping to update regularly and type longer chapters. But I found it would be good to stop at this point as a prologue. Tell me what you think of it. R&R. I should have another chapter up soon.  
**


	2. Denying

Approaching him at a rather quick pace, which seemed like years to her. She put her clipboard on the soft fabric at the edge of Sasuke's bed and carefully approached him. She was just going to heal him and get out as quickly as she could.

Tearing her emerald eyes off of his face she averted her gaze to his wounds and placed her hands over his stomach, it wasn't as deep as she thought. The gash was 4 inches long stretching across the span of his flawless stomach.

She allowed herself one small peek at his face as she splayed her hand against his soft skin. His face had changed since she last saw him those lonely 2 years ago. His face was more angular, losing all of the chunkiness in his cheeks that he held as a boy. His eyes were perfectly set on his face with flowing eye lashes. His features holding the masculinity in him and yet some hint of feminine in him that she figured he had inherited from his mother. His hair was longer and looked more coarse then in had all those years ago. And his eyes, oh _kami_ his eyes, she couldn't see them through his closed lids but she predicted their natural smoldering charcoal black.

Sakura had always pondered about his eyes. How they could show so many emotions without trying while still holding that hard and uncaring look. One look and she'd be lost, swimming in a pool of darkness. One look could chew and spit you out leaving you in a stunned daze.

_So beautiful._

His nostalgic looking face was enough to make her heart ache. Then her mind stopped her. _He left you, he left everybody. Hes just a bastard. He doesn't deserve anything. Hes a traitor. The last time you saw him he had tried to kill you. _The words she kept on repeating to herself. She wasn't in love with him anymore, he didn't mean anything. But no matter how her mind tried to push away her emotions her heart always lead her thoughts back to one thing. _Him. _Godamn herself for giving into her emotions so quickly. She was _17_, not some hopelessly obsessed squealing fangirl, she was a _ninja_, and ninjas she concluded were not to show any inch of emotion.

Fresh tears stung her eyes as she rose shakily from the warmth of his hospital bed and walked out without a second look.

_I'd hate to admit it but I'm falling for you again._

_

* * *

_

**Holy snap this took so long. I've had almost no time and when I get the time I can't seem to find any inspiration. Don't tell me if its horrible and short because I know. I'm trying to force myself to get the juices flowing again, lol.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I don't know how this is going to turn out, I have no plan. ^(.)**

**Please R&R.  
**


End file.
